Hollow cathode lamps and various types of holders therefore have been used for many years.
Some typical prior art lamp holders, as used in atomic absorption spectrophotometers, comprise a right angle support plate having two helical type springs each suspended diagonally, a pair of adjustment screws each engaging the lamp and a pair of discrete post like (fulcrum) members affixed to the support plate. These devices have numerous deficiencies such as being relatively sumptuous in component parts, are subject to failure of their components such as discrete springs, and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
A typical hollow cathode lamp is illustrated and described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,925 issued Jan. 2, 1968 to John W. Vollmer.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a self sprung lamp holder which combines the functional and structural features and advantages of a support member, a bias means and a plurality of fulcrum points in a unitary component which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The support member is formed of flexible material and has a tapered triangular configuration open along one angle. The triangular structure is dimensioned to accommodate the longitudinal insertion of a hollow cathode lamp. The front portion of the lamp is yieldably constrained at three points of contact about its frontal circumference by engagement with a respective wall member of the triangular structure. One or more of the constraining points of contact also function as a fulcrum point. A manual adjustment means is provided to urge a rear end portion of the lamp into sliding engagement with and in opposition to the bias of an inwardly bent wall member of the triangular structure.